


you are my favourite romcom

by whenmysunrises



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dont trust strangers this easily kid, quotes of 10 things i hate about you, this is a reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysunrises/pseuds/whenmysunrises
Summary: Donghyuck thought that no matter the odds, he was watching 10 Things I Hate About You tonight.





	you are my favourite romcom

**Author's Note:**

> You wont understand the last scene if you havent watched the movie!! If you're lazy, this is the link to the scene they reenact: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXYXVDUxMQ8&t=48s <3333

Lee Donghyuck was a person who stuck by what he knew, with what was familiar. He walked the long routes home even after discovering routes to minimize his sweat and energy because he got too used to seeing the green building by the 11th street and he felt unsafe if his walk home did not consist of that. So one cannot blame him for driving half an hour from his vacation home to the video rental shop near his apartment, and in fact the only video rental shop that he knew instead of Googling ones near his current location.

The bell rang as he pushed open the door to the oddly spacious shop. He wondered how businesses like this were still not completely shut down, with Netflix being the only thing people cared about anymore, however he was very, very grateful that this shop shone through bankruptcy and continued operating because he desperately needed to watch 10 Things I Hate About You. He was going through his Heath Ledger hours and not even temporary Netflix unavailability of the movie and half an hour worth of distance can stop him.

He walked through a couple of isles until he found the 'Romantic Comedy' section. There were more people than he had expected on this Tuesday afternoon, but he supposes not everyone can afford a regular Netflix subscription in this world. His eyes busily train over titles and titles finding the one movie he was looking for and- he found it. Their only copy.

The only problem was, it was already in the hands of another boy. He couldn't help but feel some sort of childish anger towards the boy in Green in front of him.

 _He's kind of cute, let him be_ , said the angel behind his right shoulder. He considered it for a second before entertaining the thought that he might be going home tonight without that dvd, scrolling through Netflix for a decent romcom that wasn't 10 Things I Hate About You. He almost shuddered at the thought.

Donghyuck thought that no matter the odds, he was watching 10 Things I Hate About You tonight.

 _He might not even get it_ , said his angel again, so he thought he'd wait it out.

He roamed around the shop for a while, wandering through the 'Action' section while subtly looking at the black-haired boy to see if he had put down the damn copy yet. Donghyuck hated action movies. He always thought it was an adult thing that he was never going to understand. It's always just handsome men shooting each other, what was so great about constant death? Most of the time you don't even feel emotionally attached to any characte-

His thoughts were cut off as he saw the cute stranger bring the copy to the counter. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Donghyuck quickly made his way to the counter, only to see that the boy had already paid for the dvd.

 _Talk to him. Try to negotiate_ , the devil behind his left shoulder said. He hesitated, staying silent until the boy exited the store. He messed up. The boy fucking left with his dvd.

His mood felt incredibly deflated as he left the store, until he saw green in his peripheral vision.

The boy was standing outside the door, smoking a cigarette. He panicked and pretended not to see him. _Why am I so awkward today? It's not like it's my first time seeing a cute boy. Ugh I'm gonna have to talk to him if I want the dvd, aren't I? Okay here I go._

He opened his mouth saying "Hey-" but he was quickly cut off by the boy saying "We can watch it together, if you want."

As if on cue, both their faces reddened at the exact same time.

"U-uh okaythatsoundedreallycreepyandfuckboy-ishI'msosorryit'sjustthat", the boy let out in one single breath.

Donghyuck wondered if he was a rapper or anything of that sort. The boy must have noticed he was talking too quickly so he paused and started talking slowly. "

You weren't being very subtle, you were basically staring at the dvd in my hands with as much anger as a boy could muster. I could just give you the dvd but I walked all the way here and my little sister really wanted it, and I can tell you really want it so... do you.. want to watch it together?" he stared at him, clearly flustered but with an odd confidence that Donghyuck found quite cute.

He was at a loss for words and he just dumbly stared right back without saying anything. The boy started again when he realized Donghyuck wasn't going to say anything, "Okay yeah that was stupid I'm sorry I totally understand that I'm just a stranger and-"

"Sure.", Donghyuck finally let out.

"Sure?", he echoed.

"Let's watch it. It's just... you aren't gonna kidnap me or anything, right?"

He nodded repeatedly before replying, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"I don't know it's just that you have jet black hair and you're quite tall and you're smoking a cigarette outside a shop, seems quite kidnap-y to me."

"I'm 19, everyone smokes."

"I don't.", he said in defense.

"Are you 19?"

"Okay, you're right. I'm 18. Now let's go watch the movie, my Heath Ledger hours are expiring.", he said before dragging the boy to his car.

 

♡

 

They both sat inside, with the boy insisting to be in the passenger seat ("It feels like I'm in an Uber when I'm in the back").

To say that the ride was awkward would be an understatement. No one spoke aside from the boy pointing the directions to his house (Donghyuck never thought he'd be so attracted to the way someone says "turn right on this corner".)

"Hey I've been driving you for 10 minutes now and I still don't know your name.", Donghyuck started. He slowly felt his bold self come back, no longer overwhelmed by the other's godly visuals (Okay, maybe he still was, but less so.)

"Oh shit yeah, I'm Mark Lee.", he said while laughing a little. They only thought about introductions now.

"I'm Lee Donghyuck.", he replied while glancing at Mark quickly and throwing him a smile.

"...Donghyuck", he repeated quietly, as if testing it on his tongue. The younger boy didn't know how his heart just survived that, he must be Strong today.

 

♡

 

They arrived at Mark's house, he explained he was staying there for the vacation so his whole family was present. A woman who Donghyuck deduced to be Mark's mother opened the door, smiling brightly at them.

"Markiepoo, introduce your friend to me!", she said while letting them in.

"Mom, this is Donghyuck.", he said shyly.

His mom shot Mark a knowing smile, mouthing 'He's cute'. He pretended not to see it, his cheeks slowly feeling hot.

"Donghyuckie, does Mark still not have friends aside from Renjun and Jeno?", Mrs. Lee said, turning her attention to him now. "I wouldn't know, Mrs. Lee", he replied smiling.

"Wow I sound old, call me Auntie Sooyoung. Okay go now, but Mina is here so Mark, remember the golden rule.", Mark groaned loudly hearing that.

She mouthed once again, to both of them this time, 'No making out'. Mark looked at him, blushing angrily, and grabbed his hand to pull him away from his mother and to his room.

"Minaaa!", Mark called out once they entered his room. His room was not decorated much, aside from the light-up star stickers on his ceiling and a single Big Bang poster, which was not surprising since he did say that he was only their for the break.

Upon hearing his call, a young girl, aged around 8 or 9, burst from under the bed where she was hiding. "Markiepoo!", she called out, Mark pretended to gasp in shock before laughing and carrying his sister, plopping her down at his bed. Donghyuck thought the scene was too cute that he wanted to die right there.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Mark told him to take a seat on his bed beside Mina. He did so, making himself comfortable. He was Finally gonna watch the movie he drove an hour for. He put in the dvd in the player and Donghyuck felt like he was gonna cry of happiness.

Mina was chatting to Donghyuck animatedly, asking him if his hair was naturally Orange, like it was in that moment. Donghyuck found her extremely cute, maybe even cuter than her older brother. She even loved 10 Things I Hate About You as much as he did.

"Mark, I've decided to keep your sister. She has taste."

"Who's kidnap-y now, loser?", Mark replied. Donghyuck playfully shoved his head at that before concentrating on the movie in front of them.

 

♡

 

Hyuck found this situation very difficult. He was in a cold room, under fluffly blankets, watching his favourite romcom, with a cute boy beside him and the devil behind his left shoulder was tempting him to do something very stupid like lean in. He was dangerously close to listening to that voice when Mark himself did it first. He felt his heart beat multiply and thud.

"Is this okay?", Mark asked quietly with his body so, so close to his and he was looking straight at his eyes. Mina was falling asleep between them but she wasn't enough of a divider that Donghyuck can still smell the faint scent of cigarettes and vanilla on the older boy. Donghyuck tore his gaze and directed it back to the movie before nodding.

This was the first time Mark was watching this movie, so he was always throwing comments like "Wow this Joey guy is dumb as hell" or "He's totally in love with her for real".

Donghyuck found his squealing at every cute scene endlessly adorable. They were at the kissing scene when Mark let out a shocked sound and closed his eyes and hid his face behind the crook of Donghyuck's neck.

Donghyuck, having watched this scene loads of times before, laughed at the older's shock. "A wholeass 19 year old baby", he cooed. Mark just blushed and retreated his head to watch the new scene being shown.

 

♡

 

They finished the movie and Mark's face was drenched in tears. Donghyuck just laughed at him the whole time, but had admittedly have a single tear slip down during the poem scene, because how could he not cry during that scene?

The dvd tape reached it's end and Mina was fast asleep. This meant it was time for Donghyuck to go home, since he was only there to watch the movie in the first place, right?

But none of the two boys moved to get up. Both still lay down, close to one another, talking about the movie they had just finished.

"Dude.. I don't understand Cameron though, he kept trying to win Bianca's heart even though her popular and flirty ass wasn't worth it.", Mark said.

"I mean, she's so much more than that. Just because they fit the stereotype of being popular and rich and flirty doesn't mean they don't have the biggest hearts, have you even watched Clueless?", Donghyuck asked.

Mark shook his head.

"Oh my god, we're definitely watching it next time.", Donghyuck said without thinking.

 _Oh god_ , he just assumed Mark would even want to spend another day with a stranger like him. _Stupid, stupid._

"Yeah. Next time.", Mark replied before smiling in a giddy manner. _How could someone be so cute?_

 

♡

 

Mark insisted on bringing Donghyuck to his car even though he said he'd be fine. It was a chilly night and his car was a few steps away, after all, but Mark was persistent so he just didn't question it and agreed.

Donghyuck got inside the driver's seat and he was confused when Mark opened the door of the passenger's seat to sit down inside as well. When he was seated inside, he spoke up,

"I'm gonna say something and you have to promise to go along with it, okay?" He laughed nervously before saying, "Sounds kinda kidnap-y to me but okay, sure."

Mark looked at him in silence for a few seconds before smiling softly and quoting, "Just because you're beautiful, that doesn't you get to treat people like they don't matter."

Donghyuck started grinning so hard his cheeks started to hurt. He couldn't believe he found such a sappy, extra, and perfect boy like he just did on this ordinary Tuesday night.

"I mean, I really liked you, okay, I defended you when people called you conceited, I helped you when you asked me to, I learned French for you, and you just blew me off so-"

That was his cue. Donghyuck grabbed Mark's face and connected their lips. So, so soft. Everything was soft, Mark's hand that was gently placed on his cheek, Mark's lips that were moving against his, Mark's hair that was caught between Donghyuck's cold fingers, his heart that was screaming two words: Mark. Mark. Mark. Soft. Soft. Soft.

Mark pulled away and exited his car, grinning widely as he retreated back to his house. Donghyuck decided that even after that half hour long drive, this moment right now was his favourite romcom.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a re-upload!! It used to be part of my series called "a hundred expressions of adoration" which is a markhyuck drabble collection but i decided to just upload them individually!! Im really sad about the comments and kudos i lost though:((  
> 2\. I am aware that 10 Things About You is on netflix shush  
> 3\. sooyoung as in joy from red velvet!!<3


End file.
